Game of Thrones
''Game of Thrones ''is a fantasy drama RP series that is based on the novel series ''A Song of Ice and Fire, ''written by George RR Martin. The RP Series is created by Ryan Palmer and Abelyn Torres. Plot In a land where seasons change throughout the years, the main setting of the series is set on the continent; Westeros, which is part of Seven Kingdoms. Once King Terys "The Mad King" Targaryen took the Iron Throne he let power get to his head by abusing his duties as a king and burning citizens with Wildfire until he was murdered. All the dragons of the Targaryen dynasty died soon after when most of the Targaryens were wiped out after the Sack of King's Landing. Now Lance Baratheon has taken the throne and now multiple houses are fighting over the throne which has created a huge war between all the houses and will create a long civil war full of chaos and heartbreak. At the Narrow Sea, Terys children are hiding in exile on the second continent; Essos, but they plan on going back to Westeros to retake the Iron Throne and reclaim their right to rule the Seven Kingdoms for the sake of their father, but first they must make alliances with other factions and conquer their enemies along the way during their long journey. As a civil war is going on in Westeros; Meanwhile by the Wall; there is an evil group of species that are trying to kill the living and take over Westeros at some point but as the days go by, the living may be in some trouble in the future as they will have to deal with not just people but the White Walkers and Dead Skeletons when they come for Westeros. The only thing protecting Westeros is the soldiers of the Night's Watch at Castle Black; which is a faction of people who were either exiled by their families or volunteered to be apart of it so they can sacrifice themselves and protect Westeros and its citizens from the Dead and the harsh winters to come. Houses There are 9 major houses who rule Westeros and take control of a specific region and have their own armies and command secondary and some minor houses which are introduced throughout the series. All in total in the series there is 97 houses. * House Stark of Winterfell; they rule the North which is the largest part of the continent; Led by Lord Rodrik Stark; whose heir is Robert Stark. ** House Glover of Deepwood Motte; ** House Forrester of Ironrath; ** House Hornwood of Hornwood; ** House Mormont of Bear Island; ** House Reed of Greywater Watch; ** House Tallhart of Torrens Square; ** House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn; ** House Dustin of Barrowton; ** House Ryswell of the Rills; ** House Glenmore of Rillwater Crossing; ** House Manderly of White Harbor; ** House Seaworth of Cape Wrath; ** House Umber of the Last Hearth; ** House Karstark of Karhold; ** House Bolton of the Dreadfort; ** House Whitehill of Highpoint; ** House Frey of the Twins; *** House Mazin; A minor house in the North that swears fealty to the Starks *** House Marsh; A minor house in the North that swears fealty to the Starks *** House Erenford; A minor house in the North that swears fealty to the Freys *** House Haigh; A minor house in the North that swears fealty to the Freys * House Baratheon of Storms End; they rule the Stormlands and are currently the rulers of the Seven Kingdoms; Led by King Lance Baratheon; whose heir is Luke Baratheon. ** House Caron of Nightsong; ** House Dondarrion of Blackhaven; ** House Selmy of Harvest Hall; ** House Swann of Stonehelm; ** House Tarth of Evenfall Hall; ** House Trant of Gallowsgrey; ** House Errol of Haystack Hall; ** House Estermont of Greenstone; ** House Connington of Griffin's Roost; ** House Wylde of Rain House; ** House Morrigen of Crows Nest; * House Targaryen of Dragonstone; they were the original rulers of the Seven Kingdoms but most of the family members were either exiled or killed; Led in exile by Piserys Targaryen; whose heir is Aeres Targaryen. * House Lannister of Casterly Rock; they rule the Westerlands; they are the richest house in Westeros; Led by Malik Lannister; whose heir is Tyrone Lannister. ** House Rosby of Rosby; ** House Rykker of Duskendale; ** House Stokesworth of Castle Stokesworth; ** House Clegane of Clegane's Keep; ** House Swyft of Cornfield; ** House Crakehall of Crakehall; ** House Lefford of Goldentooth; ** House Marbrand of Ashemark; ** House Westerling of the Crag; ** House Reyne of Castamere; ** House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall; *** House Blount; A minor house who swears fealty to the Lannisters *** House Gaunt; A minor house who swears fealty to the Lannisters *** House Payne; A minor house who swears fealty to the Lannisters * House Arryn of The Eyrie; ** House Royce of Runestone; ** House Waynwood of Ironoaks; ** House Hunter of Longbow Hall; ** House Lynderly of Snakewood; ** House Templeton of Ninestars; ** House Baelish of Baelish Keep; *** House Corbray; A minor house that swears fealty to the Arryns * House Tully of Rivverun; ** House Bracken of Stone Hedge; ** House Mallister of Seagard; ** House Whent of Harrenhal; ** House Blackwood of Raventree Hall; ** House Mooton of Maidenpool; ** House Smallwood of Acorn Hall; *** House Darry; A minor house who swears fealty to the Tullys * House Martell of Sunspear; ** House Allyrion of Godsgrace; ** House Blackmont of Blackmont; ** House Dalt of Lemonwood; ** House Dayne of Starfall; ** House Gargalen of Saltshore; ** House Jordayne of the Tor; ** House Qorgyle of Sandstone; ** House Manwoody of Kingsgrave; ** House Uller of Hellholt; ** House Yronwood of Yronwood; * House Greyjoy of Pyke; ** House Blacktyde of Blacktyde; ** House Botley of Lordsport; ** House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn; ** House Harlaw of Ten Towers; ** House Merlyn of Pebbleton; *** House Drumm; A minor house sworn fealty to the Greyjoys *** House Kenning; A minor house sworn fealty to the Greyjoys * House Tyrell of Highgarden; ** House Tarly of Horn Hill; ** House Hightower of the Hightower; ** House Cuy of Sun House; ** House Bulwer of Blackcrown; ** House Beesbury of Honeyholt; ** House Florent of Brightwater Keep; ** House Merryweather of Long Table; ** House Fossoway of Cider Hall; ** House Roman of Goldenglove; ** House Redwyne of the Arbor; ** House Oakheart of Old Oak; Cast The largest cast of any fantasy RP Series to date with over 300+ characters, this is a list of the characters of each house/location:Category:Production __FORCETOC__